MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/31 October 2015
07:35 b 07:35 4 07:35 Some EXP again, and I unlock a character in SpeedRunners 07:35 42. 07:36 after Jailbird 07:36 Doric looks derpy as fuq. 07:45 BRB. 07:52 Fort Knight unlocked 07:54 Back. 07:54 WB Taur, I have unlocked a new char 07:56 I have new to unlock a option for SppedRoulette 07:56 now * 07:56 *Speed 07:56 SpeedRoulette * 08:00 C***, I have to play online match for gain EXPs 08:00 It s*ck to be lv 11 :p 08:01 Suck is not a swear word 08:02 ^ 08:02 Nor is "crap". 08:02 Nor is damn, arguably 08:02 Ye 08:02 A list of defined swear words are as follows 08:02 <3krok> ive been all over the place today 08:02 Fuck 08:02 Every variant of Fuck 08:02 Done :} 08:03 Chen is bad 08:03 I hate Chen 08:03 Chen sucks 08:03 Plasmoid is not a prick 08:03 Taur is not a scrub 08:03 They gave the third gym leader Earthquake. 08:03 Rings In Hand's youtube link 08:03 That is messed up. 08:03 What about the term "Chen is not cute"? 08:04 That too, is a swear 08:04 I regret being born 08:05 Why's that? 08:05 Seriously, the third gym leader is OP. 08:06 * TaurmegaTyrant shuts his mouth now. 08:06 Git a flying type or something with levitate 08:06 Naw, I already beat him as I beat everyone: With explosions. 08:07 i can't make a joke to somebody without having them get angry at me 08:07 What was joke? 08:08 was just joking to mom about her new glasses 08:09 Is your mom an SJW? 08:09 *a 08:09 No wait... 08:09 How do I English toady? 08:09 *today 08:09 :B C 08:10 Ellur 08:11 There have been loads of fireworks going off outside my house tonight 08:12 I'm glad that Quartz isn't TOTALLY spriteswap. 08:12 I'm also glad that there hasn't been many Trick Or Treaters. 08:12 yea 08:12 in my parts, barely anyone even goes near my apartment building. 08:12 im not even there, so thats a plus 08:12 actually 08:12 wait 08:13 its worse' 08:13 People don't seem to realise that today is not the 5th of November 08:13 im in new york 08:13 the lifeblood of activity 08:13 I'll be back later 08:13 wish me luk 08:14 Woof. 08:14 songs in G Major to D Major 08:15 there is a d major? 08:15 well 08:15 Yeah 08:15 I'm not talkin about the meme version 08:15 im talkin about music 08:15 meme version? 08:15 since when was d major a meme? 08:16 G Major was a meem 08:16 once 08:16 godwful 08:16 where they would take any source 08:16 oh 08:16 "_____ in G-Major" 08:16 that 08:16 yes 08:16 shiet 08:16 the fuckedup things sony vegas can do 08:16 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/02/Ass_automation_systems_01.png 08:16 g major was a major flop 08:17 Lolwut 08:17 also 08:17 im on a laptop 08:18 so chathacks workin 08:18 soda and oreos for days 08:18 also 08:19 standin on the counter 08:19 oh yeah 08:19 today 5 spoops at whatever was updat 08:19 the reason why im looking to collab on shaggy is because im going to do a lot on him 08:20 with the character* 08:20 like graphic effects and custom stats and things of the like 08:21 maybe even a "sanity" bar. 08:21 how do you even make custom stat bars? 08:23 "We molemen will win to you!" 08:23 I love Dragon Ball Z. I grew up with it, and it's one of the best shows ever made to this day. I made my fanfic because I wanted to bring MLP and DBZ closer together. 08:25 Finally unlocked a new option game for the SpeedRoulette 08:27 yea id better go 08:27 bai 08:28 Bai 08:33 What PT is doing now during this Halloween as he don't come here for celebrate in the wiki ? 08:33 Maybe because he throws fire spiders on kids :} 08:34 Daggit Plasmoid :P 08:34 It's Plasmoid, after all :p 08:35 The one to not be taken seriously 08:36 Do you want watch me consecutive chain in Pokémon from Wii U Chat ? 08:36 (n) 08:36 maybe he's too busy getting FUCKED IN THE ASS 08:36 ... Ok 08:36 Anyway, I'll evolve my shiny Phanthup and my shiny Pumpkaboo later for Halloween 08:37 I'll maybe ask my mom if she can buy SpeedRunners for you, during the -35% promo 08:43 (clock) 08:45 (expand dong) 08:47 Gotta consecutive fish and try to hook this f**king shiny Carvanha :p 08:47 The next shiny Goldeen which hook will be roasty :} 08:49 Really sure you don't want to see me from Wii U Chat ? You can have the proof about the meeting 08:49 Nah, I'm playing Quartz ATM. 08:49 Ok... 08:52 3 consecutive hook 08:53 Hello 08:54 Bye ^^ 08:56 10 hook 08:58 hey 08:58 Ho. 08:58 Hello 08:59 let's go 08:59 uhh 08:59 or something 09:01 20 hook, still no shiny 09:05 30 hook 09:06 um, 3krok, i think your internet is wounded 09:12 40, still no shiny Pokémon hooked 09:13 it took me several days to breed a shiny Pichu with the Mesuda method 09:14 Don't be discouraged 09:14 it always takes time 09:14 Consecutive chain is a special method which take less time 09:14 because breed keep the 1/4096 chance 09:14 And so is the Mesuda method... 09:14 do you even know what that is? 09:15 Breed a Pokémon with a Pokémon from another country 09:15 Mesuda Method is less fast than the fishing one, I believe. 09:17 Indeed Taur 09:18 Some can hook a shiny after 5, 15 for example 09:18 I have hook a shiny Clauncher in the 5th hook :} 09:18 when I search a shiny Depsea 09:18 Horsea * 09:18 Clauncher? Noice. 09:19 that's a far better 'mon 09:19 http://www.pokepedia.fr/images/thumb/5/50/Flingouste-XY.png/250px-Flingouste-XY.png 09:19 It's Clauncher 09:19 and I call him "Flingouste" 09:19 Again. Noice. 09:20 You means ? 09:20 Nice. Good. Ect. 09:20 Ok 09:21 but still, the shiny Carvanha don't want to be hooked 09:23 50 hook 09:24 Hi! 09:24 09:24 sup 09:24 Anyone remember me? 09:24 I don't. 09:24 A little 09:25 Lol, I was a little kid last time I was on here and I just started screwing stuff up 09:25 When was this? 09:26 <3krok> 2012 apparently 09:26 I was a kid when I came here. 09:26 13 years old. 09:26 <3krok> same 09:26 <3krok> i was 13 at the time too 09:26 Now I'm 16. 09:27 <3krok> i turn 17 in a few days 09:27 I was a kid when I came here 09:27 I came here when I was 15... yeah, very recently. 09:27 I was a adult when I came here 09:27 like 8 or something, this was pre-COPPA :P 09:28 I returneth 09:29 We all talking about how we are all under-aged? 09:29 Good, let the secrets be revealed >:) 09:29 60Pokémon chained 09:29 Still no shiny :p 09:29 Seeecreettsss 09:30 (alex) : This movie was good, that I need to see more Sunset Shimmer... 09:31 (alex) : Wait... She lives with me, I always see her... 09:31 x) 09:31 * TaurmegaTyrant downloads chicken. 09:31 (alex) : And I always see her on the internet... 09:32 Gotta go soons. 09:33 @Taur: Warner's chicken ? 09:33 Nuuu. 09:37 70 hook, still no shiny 09:37 Luck don't really to come at me :p 09:38 don't really want * 09:42 Wow 09:45 80, still no a shiny 09:45 My mind begin to be kidding :p 09:46 It has to be in a row 09:46 ^ 09:47 It's what I have do 09:47 I was not too early or too late when I have begin 09:49 Has no one here know about modding SSBB? 09:50 Does* 09:50 No, I have see the OcariKnights doing 09:50 Oh alright 09:51 Jenngra might 09:51 Oh ok 09:53 90 hook 09:53 Personality value hates me :p 2015 10 31